Queen of My Silent Suffocation
by ms.mutiny
Summary: In a world where Vampires have enslaved the human race, King Eric Northman is ruthless ruler whose spite knows no bounds, along with his loneliness. Until one day he comes across a young blond woman whose blood holds the key to saving humanity. "He was bored. He wanted something new – a plaything, a lover, a meal, anything to sate him." AU, Eric/Sookie, lemons. R
1. Bon Temps

**This is an AU story, set in modern times with a medieval twist. I'm still working out some of the kinks, so be sure to keep an open mind. And don't worry, lemons to come! :D**

_In a world where Vampires have enslaved the human race, King Eric Northman is ruthless ruler whose spite knows no bounds, along with his loneliness. Until one day, browsing for slaves, he comes across a young blond woman whose blood holds the key to his salvation. "He was bored. He wanted something new – a plaything, a lover, a meal, anything to sate him." AU. Sookie/Eric_

Chapter One

"This one, sire?" A young brunette was shoved forward. She fell to her knees in front of him, her lips trembling, shoulders heaving with silent sobs. Eric Northman was disgusted.

"Cease your sniveling!" he barked. The girl quieted, lifting her gaze to him. He considered her for a moment. Heart-shaped face, doe eyes. Her lips were a bit thinner than he liked, and her nose a tad beaky. Eric sneered.

"Did you listen to me at all, Pam? I thought I was quite clear with my request." High heels clicked against the ivory tiles as Pam grabbed the girl by the arm.

"Stand," Pam ordered and the girl obeyed, her tattered dress falling back around her ankles. He regarded Pam with a steely gaze and she blanched only slightly. Her tongue flitted over her blood-red lower lip fleetingly. "What am I to do with her?" Eric flicked his wrist towards the left.

"Feed her to the wolves, I care not." The girl let out a wretched scream.

"No! No, please!" she begged. "I can clean! I can cook! I –" Pam grabbed the girl by her hair, quieting her immediately.

"You petulant fool," Eric hissed. "I do not EAT!" He sighed tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose. His throne was growing uncomfortable and the girl's whining had put a damper on his mood. She was the fourteenth candidate today and certainly not the best so far. "Take her to District Five. I am certain that Debbie's pack would be pleased with her, and in exchange I want another." Pam raised a perfectly penciled brow, tightening her grip on the girl's hair when her sobs began again.

"Eric, we have been at this for months. I am beginning to believe that there is not a woman on this planet that will please you." Her tone was casual, but the words cut Eric deeply. For he knew it was probably true. He'd tasted, fucked, killed, and eaten every type of woman in the world. He was bored. He wanted something new – a plaything, a lover, a meal, anything.

"Do your job, Pam," he ground out, rising. "Feed this one to the wolves and bring me more." With that, he left, slamming the door behind him. Pam followed, dragging the girl behind her. Beseeching words poured from the girl's mouth and Pam snatched her around to face her.

"You shut those pretty lips of yours or I will peel them off and eat them," she drawled, pulling the shuddering girl close. When she complied, fear written plainly on her face, Pam smirked. "So kind of you."

* * *

Sookie Stackhouse was laughing so hard her sides hurt. She gasped in a breath, watching her brother Jason try to fix the window latch for the fifth time. Twice he'd hit his finger with the hammer (a hammer he didn't need, mind you), and he'd already managed to get two splinters.

"Sook, if you're just gonna laugh then go outside and do it." Sookie grinned.

"I'm sorry, but you know you should just get Sam to come over here and do it. I don't know how much more I can take." Jason's scowled brought another chuckle tumbling from Sookie's lips.

"I'm a man and men fix things. I'd be done already if you wouldn't sit there laughin' at me." Sookie shrugged, still smiling.

"All right then. I'll leave you be." She turned to leave and called behind her – "You know, Gran would agree with me!"

"Yeah, well women always agree with each other. It's like some stupid rule or something," he responded. "Where you goin'?" Sookie shrugged.

"I was thinking I'd head over to Sam's. Ask him if he can fix our window." Jason let the hammer fall to the ground.

"Now, you wait a minute. It ain't the window that's broke, it's the latch!" She gave a languid shrug in return.

"I'm sure it'll be more than that by the time I get back," she teased, starting up the stairs as Jason grumbled behind her. Though their Gran had been gone for almost a year, both Sookie and Jason had kept everything the same. In effect, most of the house had fallen into disrepair. Sookie fixed what she could, called Jason for what she couldn't. But Jason was a klutz and almost always ending up breaking whatever he fixed later on.

She rifled through her closet, frowning at the meager selection of clothing she owned. Before Eric Northman's reign, she was working and making decent money. But with most of the country in poverty and all the wealth being distributed between the fangers, Merlotte's just dwindled. Sam still kept it open, still served to those who could afford it, but to Sookie it was just the shell of a once prosperous business.

She shook off the negative thought. It wasn't like her to dwell on bad things. She plucked a light pink sundress off a hanger and quickly changed before pulling her hair into a low ponytail. Descending the stairs she heard a 'clunk' and Jason cursed.

"Don't burn the house down," she said, slipping into a pair of white sandals. "I'll be back in a bit." Jason mumbled something akin to a goodbye under his breath as he fiddled with the rusty latch. She figured he'd be in exactly the same spot when she returned later on.

"Bye!" she called, and let the screen door shut behind her.

* * *

Sam Merlotte was not in a good mood. It was a Friday, six o'clock, and there were exactly two people in his bar. Sheriff Bellefleur was having his usual burger and fries for lunch and Hoyt Fortenberry was nursing his second Bud Light. Arlene leaned against the bar, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger as she doodled absently on a napkin.

"Hey, you think you could do something besides hold the bar up?" Sam snapped. She slapped the pen down on the counter top.

"Sure, Sam. I'll go dump out the sweet tea and refill it again. Or I could sweep the floor for the millionth time. If you'd like, I could even take Hoyt here's beer, dump it out and get him another one!" Sam sighed heavily.

"Have a seat, Arlene. I'll pour you some water." She was five months pregnant and absolutely playing the part.

"Thanks, Sam," she muttered, sitting next to Hoyt. Sam poured her a glass and brought it to her just as the door to the bar opened. In strode Sookie, a vision in pink. Sam's heart skipped a beat, as it always did. Even though he knew where they stood, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like – what her naked body would look like writhing beneath him, her mouth glistening with the aftermath of his kisses –

"Anyone home? Sam?" He shook his head.

"What'd you say, Sook?" She smiled.

"I said hello. It's polite to return the favor." Her tone was gentle and playful. _Platonic_. He hated it.

"Get anything for ya?" he offered, hoping she wasn't listening in. He knew she'd seen and heard way too much about the way he felt about her over the years. He also knew she didn't like it.

"Sure. Water? It's hot as blazes outside." She turned to Arlene, who had resumed her doodling. "How you feeling, hun?" Arlene gave a weak smile.

"Oh, ya know, just trying to get by. What with the heat and Terry and the kids I'm just dying for a second's peace." Sam poured Sookie some water as well. _This is a damned bar and ain't no one drinking any alcohol. Should have opened a convenience store_, Sam thought irritably.

"Terry? You and him fighting?" Sookie asked, accepting her water. "Thanks, Sam." He nodded, waiting with mild interest for Arlene's answer.

"That ain't it. He's wonderful. Waiting on me hand and foot and always asking how I am…" Sookie laughed.

"Don't sound too bad to me," she offered and Arlene groaned.

"Maybe to you! Imagine if Bill followed you around all day-" She clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh, honey! I didn't mean it, I only meant… well I meant that he ain't like Terry." Sookie smiled, though Sam caught the slight flinch in her eyes.

"He's not like anyone," Sookie said lightly. "Besides, he left town remember? Summoned by the new 'king'." Arlene jumped at the chance to change the subject.

"I know! What do those creatures think they're doing? Taking control over a country when they aren't even real Americans!" Sookie giggled.

"Some of them are," she responded. Sam grabbed a rag and began to wipe the counters, though they definitely didn't need it.

"They wouldn't be able to do it without the shifters and werewolves," he commented. Arlene shuddered.

"It ain't natural. None of it. No offense, Sam. You being a dog's all fine and dandy but vampires just ain't right." Sam smiled graciously.

"Well, that's mighty big of you, Arlene," he said, and she beamed.

* * *

Eric was seething. Ten girls. TEN. And not one had even piqued his interest in the slightest bit. He paced in his parlor, racking his brain as Pam lounged on his sofa.

"Look, Eric. I've been all over the United States, abducting these young women. Can't you at least feed on one so I'll know I'm not wasting my time?" In a flash Eric was across the room, his hand around her throat.

"It is never a WASTE to serve your King," he breathed. "Understand?" He released her and she inhaled sharply.

"Clearly." Eric ran a hand through his tousled hair, a habit that had stayed with him when he changed.

"Look harder, Pam. I want… someone. Where haven't you been?" She stood up, smoothing out her short, pleated skirt.

"I have been everywhere. I didn't linger down South, though. Inbreeding makes me nervous." Something in her tone made Eric stop and look at her. "What?"

"You didn't look?"

"Well, not for long, but-"

"GO! What about Bill Compton's old female friend?" Pam chuckled.

"Really, Eric? Bon Temps? You are desperate, aren't you?"

"Fuck you, Pam. There was obviously something special about her. I just do not know why I didn't think of it." Pam laughed.

"Because she has no class – didn't you hear me when I said Bon Temps?" Eric growled, fangs protruding.

"Did you not hear me when I commanded you to leave?" Pam bowed mockingly.

"Fine."

"And send someone up before you do. I'm starved."

**My first True Blood fic! I'm usually writing for HP or Twilight, but I thought I'd try this out. Leave me a review and let me know if I should continue this!**


	2. It Came to Be

**I want to send a special thank you to all those who have reviewed my first chapter. I've had a pretty tough couple of days with my daughter – she broke the tip of her ring finger, and she's only two! So, needless to say, your reviews have been a ray of light in an otherwise dark space. :D**

**Now, I know most of you are wondering about a back story – all I can say is to be patient! I promise that it's all going to come out soon. For those who thought Eric was going to be a dark character, you're right! I find myself drawn to the darker side of him in the series, even though cuddly, sweet Eric was a joy. Anyway, I've wasted enough of your time – ENJOY! **

Chapter Two

Said meal was a young, ethnic male by the name of Hiro. Not that Eric minded… much. He wasn't usually picky, but recently he'd become so morose about his situation that it had started to affect his appetite. Even when he was alive Eric had never been the type to linger over a meal, but as Hiro exposed the long, slender line of neck Eric could think of only one thing – the gnawing emptiness in his gut. It was a hunger, yes, but not for food. And most certainly not for Hiro. Suddenly, he wasn't starved, he was sick.

"You may go," Eric ordered gruffly, standing. Hiro looked confused, almost hurt, but unlike most of his human counterparts, he rose from the love seat fluidly and left the room silently. Alone with his thoughts, Eric sat down and rested his head in his hands. When he was alone, which seemed to be more and more often these days, his thoughts drifted back to days that he'd rather not remember. They were seductive thoughts, for just as much as he wanted to forget them, they were the events that had led to his rise in power. They were also the reason he was feeling so empty lately, though if you were to ask him, he'd deny it with every fiber of his dead being.

Vampires were growing restless – most that had tried to mainstream had 'fallen off the wagon' and gone back to their ways; some slaughtering and others merely forgetting to glamour their meals. Whichever it was, it did not matter to the AVL or Authority. They were outraged, especially after the fiasco with Russell. Soon after he'd torn the heart out of a man on live television, humans had decided to fight rather than flee and the AVL and the Authority had decided that their 'noble causes' weren't noble enough to die for. Eric almost chuckled at that – it had been a very bad decision for the humans indeed. Those who hadn't died or simply hadn't gotten in the way were now going about their every-day lives in constant fear and near poverty.

Minus the fact that the mortal president of the United States had been murdered by none other than Sophie Anne in a desperate attempt to reclaim a throne that no longer existed, and the wealth that had dwindled with it. In Eric's eyes, Sophie Anne was a pitiful excuse for a ruler and had no place leading a state, never mind a country. Eric sighed then, his decision – the one that haunted him to this day – was to help her. Help Sophie Anne assassinate every U.S. official in existence and every vampire official as well.

"Eric. You have a visitor." It was Pam. She was clad in a tight leather pants suit and thigh high leather boots with stiletto heels that seemed painted on. Eric had always admired her style, though he most certainly did not know how she managed to squeeze into some of her outlandish outfits.

"Thank you, Pam. Send her up."

_**One Day Earlier**_

"NO! YOU LET ME GO!" Sookie screamed, kicking and flailing as hard as she could. Her assailant, clearly vampire, didn't so much as budge. She whispered into Sookie's ear, quiet as death –

"If you don't stop your childish whining, " she threatened. Sookie's pride rose in her throat like bile and she couldn't help herself, as usual.

"If you want to kill me, then get it the _fuck _over with, already. If you're not scared, that is!" Sookie breathed, her heart hammering in her chest wildly. The vampire stroked her hair softly.

"Oh, you pathetic little girl. If I wanted you dead, you'd have been dead long ago. Unfortunately," the female vampire spat, "you must serve another purpose. However disgusting I may find it." Before Sookie could question anything else, she felt herself being pulled backwards. They were in the back of Merlotte's and it was way past closing time.

"SAM!" Sookie screamed, but it was too late, she was being hurled into the back of the van with such force that she hit her head against the window opposite the door. "Oh, shit," she murmured. She felt the warm blood on her fingertips and before she could even register it, everything went black.

**I know, I know. Cliff-hangers are such devious things, aren't they? But really, I just wanted to give you mostly background and a small taste of what's to come. Not only that, but I'm still figuring out if this idea is going to work. So, please review and let me know what you think about the back story. I'm going to post the next chapter by either tomorrow or the next day. Good night all! 3**


	3. Caught

**For those of you that may be wondering, I'm not really going by any of the seasons plot-wise. I'm kind of doing my own thing with this, lol. I hope you guys enjoy! And thank so much for the reviews! Remember to leave me any suggestions, questions, or just comments when you're done reading it. I apologize for the slight delay. And anyone wondering about my Twilight Fic Artemis – it's on hiatus right now. **

It was dark with the blindfold on, but Sookie was able to catch a few snips of thoughts of people as they drove. It seemed they were on a main highway, headed north from what she could tell. She was in the back of the van and the ride, though not really bumpy, was making her uncomfortable. Adding to her discomfort was the harsh steel against her spine and hipbone.

Almost six hours later the van stopped and so did Sookie's heart. _Oh, my gosh, where am I? _she thought frantically, and then the back door of the van opened.

* * *

Tara was pissed – NO, beyond pissed. She was so angry she was pacing back and forth in Sam's trailer, muttering curse words to herself. Sam, lost in his own worry, chugged some Jack Daniels straight from the bottle. The perks of owning a bar, he supposed.

"I can't believe she just fucking left alone. Didn't let no one walk her out! She knows all the damn fangers been prowling around!" Tarah burst out, finally. Sam jumped at her outburst, swigged some more, shaking his head.

"Tara, you know how that girl is. She don't may no mind to anything we say." She balled her hands into fists angrily.

"Yeah, well she should! Dumber than a fucking box of rocks, I swear…" Tarah stopped pacing and turned to Sam. She placed her hands on her hips, eyeing his bottle of Jack. "You gon' share that or what?" she demanded. Her anger and worry was spiraling out of control. She was _so _tired of Sookie just running off without a word. She was prepared to tell her so too. Just as soon as she found that girl, she was going to lay into her.

Sam looked up, his eyes questioning.

"You gonna down all of it? I don't feel like walking back to the bar to get another." Tara scoffed, stomped across the room and snatched the bottle.

"Men. Y'all just a bunch of pussies." She drank deeply from the bottle and the familiar sting of the whiskey made her feel a bit better. So she took another gulp, then another. Sam cleared his throat. "All right, all right, take your damn liquor back." She thrust the bottle at him rudely, sloshing some on the carpet and he raised a brow, but didn't say anything. He knew better. Even with their complicated relationship, or whatever it was, he tried not to cross her if he could help it. "Are you sober enough to drive?" Tara asked. Sam nodded.

"Course I am." Tara looked at him and the look on her face was solemn.

"Let's go find her."

* * *

Eric sat at his desk, still as death. He wanted her, he knew she was coming… but still… He could not help but be anxious. He knew that when she did arrive she wouldn't be happy about it. Yes, he'd heard from Bill about her fiery personality, and to be quite frank, he craved it. The very idea of Sookie Stackhouse made his mouth water.

He glanced at the ivory grandfather clock. They were late; he growled angrily and made a silent promise to himself that Pam would be punished for her lack of punctuality.

Before he could even stand, the doors to his office swung open and Pam shoved Sookie Stackhouse forward. She looked frightened, still in her work uniform.

"What the hell do you want me with me, Eric Northman?" she spat. Pam smirked and patted her on the butt lightly.

"Mind your manners, buttercup," she said lithely. Eric bared his fangs.

"You are late, Pam." She hung her head.

"I am sorry. This one, she put up quite a fight." He chuckled to himself, crossing the room to circle Sookie.

"Well, I am most certain she will be broken in by tomorrow," he drawled. Sookie met his gaze, anger blazing in her eyes like embers.

"Fuck you!" she spat. Eric sneered and grabbed her by the throat, just hard enough to make breathing difficult.

"I plan to," he whispered silkily, before letting her go. "Pam. Take her to her room. Be certain it's locked and guarded."

**I wanted to write more, but I couldn't! I hope you love the chapter! Be sure to leave a review! I promise the story will pick up soon. **


	4. A New Plaything

**Ah, this chapter is late, but I think you will like it. I wanted to write more, but I decided the shorter the chapters, the more often I can update. And, it keeps you guys on your toes! My two-year-old needs a bath now. So read and review! Thanks so much to all those who have reviewed so far! Keep it up! Love.**

Sookie sobbed into her new pillow – well, this was definitely NOT her pillow – the pillow that her horrid captor had so 'generously' supplied after having her abducted. Bile rose in her throat at the thought. Still, she had no clue as to why Eric Northman had wanted her. He was the king, after all. What the heck would he want from her?

She remembered all that Bill had told her about Eric Northman, and to her detriment, it wasn't much. She could conjure only snippets of conversation about him – his treachery and cold-heartedness. How many lives he'd taken in the name of pleasure.

And now, as king, he had drained the land dry without even batting an eyelash. Sookie turned over in bed, cocooning herself in the down comforter, that she had to admit, albeit grudgingly, was luxuriously comfortable. She cried until she couldn't any more. Eventually sleep tugged at her eyes, and she succumbed to the tumbling black.

* * *

Eric paced his parlor, though not in irritation. Quite the contrary, he was _excited. _He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this… giddy. He'd gotten an extraordinary gift after longing for her so. Pam sat across the room, examining her blood red nails, bored.

"I'm hungry," she purred. Eric's head snapped up in her direction.

"Go feed. You are not an infant. I've no desire to hold your hand." For a split second, Pam considered looking hurt. Until she remembered that she wasn't hurt at all and had no valid reason to be. She'd known Eric for centuries – he was her maker, and she understood him better than she understood herself.

"Fine." She rose from the chaise longue, smoothing her skirt delicately. "I'm in the mood for something darker. Female, perhaps. Should I send her up when I'm done?" Eric bared his fangs.

"No." When she shut the parlor door behind her, Eric growled and slammed his fists down on his marble desk hard enough to crack it. He wanted Sookie's blood. Wanted it so badly that it hurt. What was worse – he wanted her to give it to him willingly, and that was not usual for him. He didn't understand why her blood appealed to him so much. Or why he could smell it so clearly, even now. He glanced up towards the ceiling. Her room was just above his parlor.

Eric ran his tongue over his slick, pointed canines. He was going to pay Miss Sookie a visit.

* * *

It was too damned early in the morning for this shit. Lafayette crawled out from under his comfortable afghan and cursed. He slung his front door open.

"Da fuck you want this early in the mornin', hooker?" he demanded. Tara looked a hot mess – her hair was less than okay, all wild and whatnot. Lafayette grinned. "You look like hell times two." Tara shoved past him angrily.

"Sookie's gone." He frowned.

"Ain't she always?" Tara grabbed the bottle of E&J off his coffee table and took a long drag.

"Don't matter. She's in trouble." She slammed the bottle down on the table and Lafayette stretched.

"Aye, bitch, don't be breakin' my shit. You ain't got the money to buy me a new one." He slumped back down on the couch. "What's going on?" She explained it to him quickly. How Sookie had disappeared after work and no one had seen or heard from her since. He pulled a cigar from the ash tray and lit it, inhaling the pungent goodness. Too early for stress. Too early for _anything._

"She always in some kinda trouble, that girl. Maybe she don't wanna be found. You ever think of that?" Lafayette said pointedly. Tara looked angry.

"She ain't like that!" she yelled. "She always tells me when she's gonna up and disappear. This is more like a kidnappin' or something." He sighed heavily.

"What you want from me? Want me to form a damned search party?" Tara slammed her palm down on her leg.

"Help me find her. She'd do the same for you."

* * *

Sookie was sound asleep, exhausted, when Eric opened the door to her room. He watched her a moment; the rise and fall of her chest beneath the sheer white night gown he'd provided for her was exhilirating. Her blonde hair spread across the pillow like spun silk. He shuddered. Took a step towards her. Beautiful. Raw. He _had_ to own her. Didn't care if she consented or not, though he hoped she would. It would be so much easier.

She was exactly what he'd been searching for. What a fool Bill Compton was for allowing her to evade him. He counted it as a blessing – Bill's stupidity made Eric a lucky vampire, indeed. He sat down on the bed next to her sleeping form, careful not to wake her. She shifted a bit in her sleep, sighing. Unable to help himself, he ran his forefinger down the bridge of her nose to the soft pout of her lips. He felt a twitch in his pants and he growled softly, letting his thumb drag along her bottom lip again.

Such perfection, such-

A piercing scream filled the air – Sookie's. She sat up, forgetting to gather the blankets around her. Eric grinned at the sheer nightgown. It exposed a fair amount of detail.

"Ugh, you pervert!" She quickly covered her chest. "Get the hell out!" Eric chuckled darkly.

"You forget, my dear, this is my house. As my guest, it is only polite to obey the house rules. And the rules state that I may enter any room I wish. They _are_ all mine, after all." Sookie's eyes shot daggers at him and it only pleased him more. Such a spitfire, he thought. Like a wild horse, begging to be broken in.

"You're a monster!" she shrieked. Eric frowned.

"Be that as it may, this monster wants a play thing." He cupped her chin in his hand. "I have finally found one."

**Cruel to end it here, I know. But, please review! Let me know what you think! **


	5. Pity? No

**This is going to be super short, but I'm doing this to answer some questions for reviewers. Enjoy! **

"_I will never stop caring for you, Sookie. So long as I am on this earth." Sookie sucked back the new sobs that threatened, clutching her robe tightly to her chest. _

"_I know, Bill. And me either. But, I don't think I can deal with this anymore. I want normality-" Bill interrupted her, grabbing her hands in his. His movement was a blur._

"_And you deserve nothing less. Sookie, I want you to find someone to have children with, grow old with. I love you more than life or death itself. I want you to be happy." Sookie trembled. _

"_You make me happy. But if you won't turn me –" Suddenly, Bill dropped her hands._

"_I won't condemn you." Sookie shook her head. He still didn't get it. _

"_Being with you is not condemnation." Bill just stared, his eyes impassive. Sookie's heart thudded, her brain threatened to explode with all the protests in her mind. Still, she let the words slide gracefully between her lips. The only words she thought she'd never, _ever_ say –_

"_I rescind my invitation, Bill Compton." As he left the house, his face was grave, but not upset. Perhaps that was what bothered her the most. _

Sookie Stackhouse shuddered, banishing the memory. She felt tears in the corners of her eyes and blinked them away. This was not the time or the place. She could still hear Eric's word echoing in her ears, "This monster wants a play thing." Shortly afterward, he'd left, but she had lain awake for hours until sleep finally tugged at her tired eyes.

She couldn't tell what time it was – the sun was definitely up, but all the windows were sealed with metal, or titanium. Whatever. She didn't care. All she knew was that she was hungry. Now.

She rose from the bed and strode to the door, tried the knob. No such luck. She pounded on it three times.

"Hello?" she screamed. No answer. She banged four more times. "I'm hungry! I ain't no vampire – I need fucking food!" She paused, and when she didn't hear anything, began pounding on the door over and over until finally it opened revealing a vampire with curls as red as blood and emerald green eyes. Or were they blue? In any case, she knew them like the back of her hand.

"Jessica?" she asked, incredulous.

**Perhaps the shortest chapter, EVER, but I wanted to give a bit of insight about Sookie and Bill's relationship. A new chapter tomorrow. So, please leave a review! **


	6. Something of a Truce

**So, here's the next installment. You guys are so wonderful! Please, keep reviewing. The plot is going to unfold and it may seem a bit slow, but be patient. I promise it'll be worth it! **

_She dreamt that she was wearing a long, flowing white gown. One of those that Gran had always liked because on a hot day you could enjoy the breeze. Sookie rubbed the gauze material between her fingertips and sighed. She realized she was on her bed at her house, though the bed was all wrong – a canopy bed, with the same white material as her dress. Actually, she realized, everything was white! _

"_What the-" She got off the bed and looked around the room, but suddenly a shadow fell over her and she shrieked. _

_Eric Northman. In her house. Well, in her dream-house._

"_You look delectable," Eric drawled slowly. Sookie wanted to be disgusted, but a shiver ran down her spine at his tone. Damned vampires. _

"_Um, thanks." She felt at ease all of a sudden, which was all fine and dandy, since she knew it was a dream. He crossed the room to meet her. He tucked a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. _

"_Will you be mine, Sookie?" She swallowed hard. In such close proximity, he was perfect. Sculpted from ivory it seemed. _

"_No." He clicked his tongue. _

"_That answer will not do." He stroked her cheek and against her better judgment she leaned in to his hand. "It will not do at all." Suddenly the room began to spin; the white bled to red and Sookie screamed. _

"Sookie!" She lashed out with her hands, slapping and scratching at whatever she could reach. "Sookie, it's me! Wake up!"

Jessica's concerned face swam in front of her, breathing heavily.

"Jessica?" Sookie breathed. "What happened? What are you doing here?" She tried to sit up and Jessica helped.

"I dunno. You fainted. Scared the shit outta me. Are you okay?" Sookie nodded, rising to her feet.

"Yeah, I guess. I had a dream…" She shook her head as if to rid herself of the memory. "What are you doing here?" she repeated. Jessica shrugged.

"Bill don't tell me nothing. We've been here for some time now. I can't even leave! I'm always so bored, so when Bill told me you were here I had to come find you." Sookie's heart sank.

"Bill's here," she said to herself.

"Yep. A lot of vampires are. And some werewolves. I think they're preparing for-"

"Enough!" Jessica and Sookie both jumped. Eric was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame casually. "That will be enough of your drivel, go to your Maker." Jessica scoffed and brushed past Eric.

"Bye, Sook."

Eric came in and closed the door behind him.

"You need to bathe," he commented softly. Sookie's face reddened.

"You need a stake!" Eric smirked.

"Quite possibly." He circled the room, opened drawers and murmuring to himself. "I have arranged for a wardrobe to be brought up. As soon as it does, I'll have Pam draw you a bath."

"I can run my own damn water," Sookie protested. She was confused, though. "If I'm your prisoner, why are you doing all of this for me?" Eric glanced at her through silken bangs.

"I don't know." His answer seemed genuine enough, but she was still dissatisfied.

"So what then? I'm not your prisoner, so what am I?" Eric examined her carefully.

"I am hoping you will grow to like me," he admitted. Sookie couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth. She grinned.

"Well, kidnapping ain't a great start." Eric didn't smile.

"Perhaps not. But you are here. Pam will be up soon." As he started to leave, Sookie grabbed his arm and was surprised when he didn't recoil.

"Can I have some food?" He nodded curtly.

"It has been arranged."

Alone once more, Sookie sank to the floor, her eyes filling with tears. Bill was here, under the same roof. Allowing this to happen. She knew she shouldn't, but she blamed him. Only he could have told Eric where to find her. And why, she couldn't fathom. She still loved him and she cursed herself for entertaining the thought that he might still love her too.

* * *

Eric closed the door behind him and sighed, leaning against it. A conversation that didn't end in yelling. And it had only been a day. Maybe there was hope for her. The thought made him happy; happy enough that he could deal with Pam's temper once he told her she was in charge of Sookie's wardrobe.

He was right – in his parlor, Pam stomped in her stilettoes.

"You want me to cater to the little _worm_?" she demanded, incredulous. "Eric, do you realize what you're asking?"

"Yes," he hissed. "I am asking you to OBEY me. Clothes, Pam. And a meal. I want her taken care of and I want you to make sure it happens." Pam grunted as she left the room. "Oh, and Pam?" She stopped and turned, her red lips pursed in annoyance.

"Yes?" she seethed.

"Make sure Bill stays away from her. I'm sure Jessica has already filled him in. I can sense that he may become a nuisance."

"Yes, your _Majesty_," she said sarcastically, and slammed the door behind her. Eric sank into his office chair and pressed his fingers to his temples. He wanted her, oh so badly, but he had a feeling that patience was going to aid him in his pursuit.

_Sookie, _he thought, _you will be mine. And you will like it. _

**Review, please! Hope you liked it! **


End file.
